Réincarnation
by eric clutter
Summary: Luka... Je veux savoir mon passé... notre passé. Réponds-moi, pourquoi en fais-tu autant pour moi et qui suis-je pour toi ?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri. La chanson est Qui suis-je ? de Sonia Lacen (Yasmina) de la comédie musicale Ali Baba (je n'ai pas pris toutes les paroles).**

**Cette fic est un cadeau à Lioange à qui j'ai promis un one-shot Luka/Yuki.**

_Réincarnation_

« Je ne te trahirais pas ! »

Ces mots lui évoquaient tant de nostalgie. C'était comme si il les avait entendu il y a très longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Zess, ce sentiment de déjà-vu ne cessait de s'accentuer. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Luka... tellement de choses lui semblaient encore floues sur son passé...

« Je vis pour te protéger. Te protéger est tout pour moi.

- Est-ce vraiment moi ? »

Il se le demandait lui-même. Ce Yuki était-il celui qu'il veut protéger ? Il avait aimé la Yuki d'avant. Pourtant elle avait souhaité mettre fin à leur histoire en se réincarnant en garçon.

Même si son ancien amour était aujourd'hui revenu en étant un homme cela n'ébranlait pas sa détermination à assurer sa protection contre les Duras. Après tout, Yuki avait encore la même âme.

Le rouquin s'était dirigé vers le balcon de sa chambre pour réfléchir. Le vent qui passait dans la nuit sous la forme d'une petite brise printanière. Il le sentait défiler contre lui et cela l'aidait à se détendre.

_* Qui est Luka pour moi ? Ce désir de savoir est tellement fort... Quand il est blessé, je souffre plus que lui. Mon cœur se déchire en mille morceaux Luka...* _

Il aperçu son protecteur perché sur un arbre en plein sommeil. Même de loin, il paraissait toujours aussi beau à regarder. Il laissa un instant ses questions de côté pour penser à l'Opast qui lui était tant dévoué.

_* Des cheveux noirs aux teintes sombres comme la nuit. Des yeux argentés tel un loup gris prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Un caractère gentil en apparence mais démoniaque envers les ennemis. *_

Tout de suite... il voulait le voir sans perdre une minute. Attendre que la mémoire lui revienne, il n'en pouvait plus. S'il ne savait pas, cela risquait de peser gros sur son cœur et son esprit. Avoir l'esprit ailleurs avec l'intensité des batailles à venir était de mauvaise augure. C'est pourquoi il sortit retrouver son protecteur afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Les nuages étaient gris et des trombes d'eau tombaient sur le sol. Après quelques minutes, le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu se trouvait enfin près de l'arbre où Zess avait trouvé repos sur l'une des branches.

« Luka...

- Quelque chose ne vas-pas ? »

Il descendit de l'arbre pour lui parler. C'est avec un regard sensible et perdu que Yuki lui adressa la parole.

« Je me pose encore bien des questions sur notre relation passée... Pourrais-tu cette fois me répondre en toute honnêteté... Je crois que nous étions proches dans ma vie antérieur... J'en ai vraiment l'impression... J'étais une fille avant...Je me demande si... C'est peut-être idiot mais... Avons-nous été amant il y a longtemps ? »

Luka fut surpris de sa question. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuki le questionnait sur son passé. Seulement cette fois, il semblait plus insistant et persistant que d'habitude. Jusqu'ici il ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur leur histoire. La peur de perdre Yuki était trop forte et il souhaitait rester auprès de lui éternellement.

« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

- … »

Yuki se plaça contre lui.

« S'il te plaît... Luka... Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? Je n'ai pas peur de savoir ! J'aimerais tant en savoir plus sur toi... »

_* Une voix remplie de tristesse... il est presque sur le point de pleurer_. *

Les deux hommes étaient l'un contre l'autre. La pluie tombait sur eux , tel une averse de pleurs s'écoulant indéfiniment depuis le ciel. Zess sentait les larmes de Yuki qui affluaient sur son manteau. C'est comme si le temps lui-même partageait la souffrance de son cœur meurtri par les questions sans réponses. Luka l'étreignis avec autant de délicatesse que d'habitude et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Yuki... Si tu as vraiment envie de savoir... ne le regrette pas après... Ce n'est pas facile non plus pour moi. J'ai si peur de te perdre... Si jamais ça arrivait, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir.

- Ne dis pas une chose pareille ! Comme si je pouvais accepter de te perdre... tu prends tant soin de moi..

- Yuki... »

L'Opast releva le menton de son protégé et goûta les lèvres qui le faisaient saliver depuis ses retrouvailles avec Yuki.

« Nous avions ce genre de relation. Cependant, c'est bel et bien du passé. La Yuki d'avant a souhaité tout oublier de moi. C'est pourquoi tu t'es réincarné en garçon. Cela montre la fin de notre histoire. »

Il tourna le dos à Yuki.

« Je ne peux plus être avec toi. Je reste malgré tout à tes côtés pour te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive ! Je ne désire que ton bonheur même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »

Yuki marcha jusqu'à se retrouver contre son dos et l'étreignit chaleureusement.

« Je veux retomber amoureux de toi. »

L'Opast écarquilla les yeux, il était sérieux ? Il a constamment craint qu'il l'abandonne ou qu'il ne veuille plus de lui. Qu'il daigne encore vouloir l'aimer... un espoir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui être accessible. Il se retourna et constata, que derrière son regard, on ne pouvait lire aucune trace de doute mais seulement une grande sincérité. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait alors...

Il souleva son protégé et le prit dans ses bras comme un prince saisirait la princesse de ses rêves avant de la ramener à son château. Il ramena effectivement sa princesse au Château du Crépuscule mais avec une idée bien précise en tête...

« Luka ?

- En restant ici par ce temps, tu risques de t'enrhumer. Je te ramène dans ta chambre.

- Euh... d'accord... mais... à propos de ce que j'ai dit... j'étais sérieux.

- Moi aussi. »

Yuki constata que Luka avait un regard étrange. On aurait dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de lui. Pourtant Yuki était heureux qu'il le porte ainsi et donc il resta dans ses bras sans sourciller. Une fois dans le château, le démon se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuki en l'aillant encore dans les bras. Arrivé à destination, il sortit des serviettes et il l'aida à se sécher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yuki était sec.

« Attends Luka, je vais t'aider moi aussi. »

Yuki s'exécuta et essuya convenablement les cheveux et le manteau de son ami. A un moment, il s'arrêta, complètement fasciné par le visage et l'expression du démon. Il l'avait souvent vu et même tout les jours mais rarement d'aussi près. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement pendant un temps indéterminé se scrutant du regard, se lorgnant sans bouger.

Luka aimait regarder Yuki et toucher son visage... le sentir sous ses doigts... les mèches oranges de son bien-aimé. Soudain, l'Opast donna un baiser fougueux à Yuki. Le choc et la surprise firent que Yuki se retrouva sur le dos son lit. Zess était positionné au-dessus de lui approfondissant le baiser en fermant les yeux. Yuki ouvrit sa bouche afin de l'y aider et clos ses yeux. Amants ? Cela lui était égal qu'ils aient été amoureux à une époque. Tout ce qui lui importait désormais, c'était le présent, leur présent. Ils allaient revivre une toute autre histoire ensemble.

Qui suis-je ? Cette question qui l'obsédait depuis tant de temps. Cette interrogation lui rappelait une chanson qu'il avait entendu. Elle correspondait si bien à ce qu'il ressentait depuis son enfance mais il pouvait finalement y apporter une réponse.

_Qui suis-je, qui suis-je, qui suis-je, qui suis-je ?  
Je me cherche depuis longtemps._

_Est ce que j'existe vraiment, vraiment...  
_

Luka défait un à un les boutons de ma chemise. J'ai vécu mon enfance dans un orphelinat. Sans souvenirs de mes parents ni même du pourquoi de mon existence.

_Quand j'me dis ça, je sens que j'ai un cœur.  
Que vivre déjà, c'est pas qu'du malheur.  
Mais pas d'passé, pas d'émotions.  
Pas d'avenir pas d'horizon, où se cache mon bonheur ?  
_

Je suis né aimé. C'est tout ce que je désirais. Puis-je espérer une fin heureuse à travers cette guerre ?

Il me retire ma cravate en la passant par ma tête. Il commence par passer mes bras sur son visage. On dirait qu'il veut s'imprégner de la chaleur de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mon passé me tient à cœur mais je saurais bien qui sont mes parents... un jour.

_Quand j'me dis ça, je sens que j'ai un cœur.  
Que vivre déjà, c'est pas qu'du malheur.  
Mais pas d'passé, pas d'émotions.  
Pas d'avenir pas d'horizon, où se cache mon bonheur ?  
_

Une vie avec Luka... Était-ce pareil dans ma vie antérieur ? J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer.

_Faux-semblants, tout l'temps.  
Insomnies, c'est fini.  
Il va m'aider à faire mon chemin.  
Je n'attends que lui un matin, pour partir.  
Devenir une autre._

M'aime t-il pour moi ou ne suis-je qu'un substitut ? J'ai confiance en Luka mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Ça me fait mal de douter ainsi de lui...

« Yuki... Yuki... »

_* Murmurer mon nom avec cette voix... Je l'aime tellement... mon humble et respectable serviteur comme il le dit lui même. Moi je ne le considère en rien comme un esclave lié par un contrat. *_

L'Opast glissa sa langue sur les joues de son amant et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Il la mordilla plusieurs fois avant de susurrer les quelques mots que Yuki voulait entendre.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces trois seuls mots... ils étaient prononcés si chaleureusement. Mais... était-ce si simple ? Allaient-ils si aisément vivre jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. L'éternité n'existe pas. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler abondamment de ses pupilles.

« Yuki... »

_Tu es celui que je vois en ce moment_

_Je ne pense à personne d'autre actuellement_

_Celui que j'aime et je protège est devant moi_

_Alors pourquoi t'inquiéter, ne me quitte pas..._

Il s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer ces derniers mots.

_Des yeux, car cette nuit_

_Sera celle où nous coucherons ensemble, dans ce lit_

Le rouquin devint rouge comme une tomate. C'était une belle note de poésie. Il était conquis par ces paroles bien qu'elles soient un peu trop... embarrassantes. Pourtant, on sentait les émotions qui traversaient chacun de ces mots.

Luka n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il parcourra l'ensemble de son torse en usant de sa langue. Aucunes parcelles de chair ne lui échappa et il remonta ainsi de plus en plus haut, sans se presser. Ils avaient tout leur temps et il comptait bien profiter de chaque minute, chaque seconde. Tout ce qui concerne Yuki lui était extrêmement précieux, y compris les choses les plus incommodantes. Son visage quand il devient rouge, soit quand il est gêné ou quand il est excité, comme maintenant. Sa voix lorsqu'il atteindra la jouissance et la totalité de ses gestes pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

_* Je veux tout savoir, j'aimerais que l'on n'est aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, je vais peut-être un peu trop vite pour lui. La moindre chose le concernant, même la plus infime, ne doit pas m'être étrangère mais... *_

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son exploration, ce qui surprit le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu.

« Yuki... Je ne voudrais faire quelque chose que tu regrettera après. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis... »

Il reçut un baiser sur le front de la part du rouquin.

« Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. Je ne désire qu'être avec toi et l'amour doit bien mener à ce genre de choses. Je m'y étais préparé. »

Zess colla sa tête contre une de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux et repensa un court instant à ce qu'il lui avait tant plu chez Yuki.

Ses cheveux roux ressemblant à s'y méprendre, aux oranges des arbres fruitiers d'un jardin d'une maison de campagne. Sa nature bienveillante... on sent toute la tendresse et la douceur qui s'en dégagent. On pourrait l'associer au blanc. On est attendri par cette note de placidité qui enveloppe cet être qui m'a fait réaliser ce qui m'étais vraiment important.

Après ce brève interlude, il lui déroba une nouvelle fois ces lèvres qu'il convoitait autant. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il déboutonna le pantalon de son partenaire Il glissa sa main dans son boxer et débuta la friction de son pénis. Il le frotta contre ses jambes, après il rabaissa son short et pantalon pour mieux profiter de la verge du rouquin. Il perdit assez vite patience et le suça sur le champ. Sa bouche effectuait des va-et-vient tandis que Yuki lui caressait le visage. Luka tripotait par moment les testicules de son compagnon. Puis, il s'arrêta car il ne voulait en faire trop subir tout de suite à Yuki.

Il se décida de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient interrompu il y a plusieurs minutes. Il fit quelques ronds avec sa langue autour des tétons de ce corps svelte qui lui appartenait. Il les pinça et les mordit légèrement avant de remonter vers le visage de Yuki en usant de sa langue. Il traça une ligne droite à partir du buste jusqu'au cou où il s'arrêta. Il le suçota un moment mais à la manière dont il s'y prenait laisser présager... qu'il agissait comme un vampire qui aspirait le sang de son victime. Il est vrai que Luka avait des crocs similaires à eux, pourtant il ne lui serais jamais venu de s'en prendre à Yuki de cette façon-là. Il n'avait juste pas pu résister à goûter ce cou qui animait son âme d'un feu ardent. Ce serait si facile pour lui d'y déposer ses crocs et de...

_* Mais à quoi je pense là... Le sang de Yuki... Il m'attire autant que ça... Non, il ne faut pas que je... *_

Craignant ses propres envies, Zess retira ses lèvres de la nuque de son amant. Déboussolé, il posa une main sur son front et tenta de se raisonner intérieurement.

_* Non... J'ai toujours été loyal envers Yuki et ça ne changera pas ! La sensation de son cou est pourtant... tellement délicieuse... Argh !... *_

Comme si il avait compris ce qui tourmentait l'Opast, le rouquin l'enlaça et chacun avait la tête de l'autre sur une épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à te retenir.

- Yuki ! »

En constatant la trop grande proximité de la gorge de Yuki, Luka le repoussa mais doucement. Cependant, il vit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Dis-moi... Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas prendre mon sang tout ce temps... Emmène-moi ! Je ne veux plus être abandonné par toi ! »

Les larmes tombait des yeux de son bien-aimé et il restait étonné de la force de volonté qui se cachait derrière ces paroles.

« Viens... »

C'en était plus qu'il ne fallait et il n'en pouvait en supporter davantage. Yuki réclamait de tout son cœur qu'il le saigne. Ainsi, il n'aurait pu à attendre la réincarnation de son cher et tendre. La durée de vie des humains était bien trop courte...

« Prends-moi ! »

Il n'hésita plus. Il saisit violemment la tête de Yuki d'une main et son cou avec l'autre. Il enfonça profondément ses crocs dans sa gorge et aspira son sang. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout boire, seulement une partie. Après plusieurs gorgées, le liquide rouge carmin coulait aussi bien sur leurs corps maintenant dénudés que sur les draps du lit. Le rituel était achevé. Luka Crosszeria partageait aujourd'hui le sang de Yuki Giou son amour, et inversement.

Leurs ébats devinrent plus intenses. Ils s'étreignirent et en même temps, le rouquin léchait le sang qui restait le cou de son amant. Ses yeux étaient devenus dorés. Des iris qui pourraient ressembler à celles d'un démon qui nous dévisage avant de s'attaquer à sa proie, comme pour Zess. Je crois plutôt qu'on pourrait les comparer à un arbre. Simple illusion parmi tant d'autres où il se démarque d'une façon tout à fait singulière. Les feuilles qui recouvrent ses branches sont toutes d'un doré très profond. C'est ce qui fait le charme de cet arbre autant que de ce divin Raphaël dont le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu est tombé amoureux.

Comme transporté par le nouveau lien qu'il avait établi, Yuki était soudain plus entreprenant. Il tâtait le torse de l'Opast qu'il ramenait progressivement contre le matelas pour qu'il soit face à lui. Après que Zess soit positionné tel qu'il le souhaitait, il se décida à lui faire une fellation. Il n'avait pas à se presser, il profiterait de chaque excitation qui lui parcourir le corps. Il commença par sucer le côté de son sexe en effectuant des léchouilles lorsqu'il remontait et descendait de sa verge, tout en se masturbant lui-même. Il finit par engloutir entièrement son membre. Il ressentait une étrange impression, le sexe de l'homme aux cheveux sombres lui plaisaient. La sensation en bouche chauffait son bas-ventre qui était déjà bien dressé. Ses mouvements se firent plus cadencés avec les halètements de son partenaire. La pression sur sa verge devenait de plus en plus importante. Il ne voulait pas atteindre l'extase tout de suite. Il releva la tête de Yuki en agrippant ses cheveux.

« A mon tour de te faire du bien ! »

Le rouquin était à quatre pattes et Luka se trouvait près de son orifice. Il écarta ses fesses et y glissa sa langue. Il exécuta moult montées et descentes avec ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Yuki, au grand plaisir de son partenaire. Il réalisa de rapides allées et venues et eut l'idée de faire la même chose avec son sexe mais sans le pénétrer. Il le frotta contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son compagnon au bord de l'implosion. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, alors :

« Yuki... Je veux jouir en toi ! »

Luka en bon seme, retourna son amant et écarta ses jambes pour le pénétrer sans crier gare. Son compagnon émit un gémissement de plainte mais son regard en disait long. Il ne demandait que d'avoir davantage. Alors, il s'engouffra en lui avec force. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus régulier mais sans diminuer de vitesse. Malgré son apparente insensibilité, il caressa maintes fois les cheveux roux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il lui murmura aussi des mots rassurants pour l'aider à supporter la douleur. Il releva Yuki qui se trouvait désormais à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve. Un baiser plus torride car ils introduisirent leur langue. La salive de Yuki se mélangeait à celle de Luka qui persistait ses actions de pénétration. Comme il l'avait désiré, il atteint le summum de la jouissance en étant connecté à son éternel amour. Le sperme encore humide coulait du derrière de Yuki et ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, Yuki s'était endormi et l'Opast le contemplait sans montrer signe de lassitude, sa main entrelaçant la sienne. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Son grand amour avait décidé de son propre chef de ne plus le quitter. Il était devenu sien... à part entière. Certes, la guerre contre Reiga n'est pas encore terminé. Actuellement, c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations...


End file.
